


Back at One

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jack gets the reassurance he has needed for some time.





	Back at One

Their whole relationship felt like a battle. They were either fighting against outside forces or creating combat between the two of them.  
  
Caleb’s whole inclusion into their recent handling had helped nothing at all; in fact, it made Jack feel like the outsider.   
  
On the night of their wedding rehearsal, Erica had given him the gift she had wanted all along – she was now done with Courtland Electronics and any other business with Caleb.  
  
As the night wore on, leaving them the only couple on the dance floor, he resumed his favorite role – that of Erica’s only love and hero.


End file.
